Nostalgic Devil Hunter
by Vanesa-Wolf
Summary: Un suceso super extraño pone de cabeza la vida de la pareja Nostálgica, encontrándose en el trascurso de ello con dos personas a las cuales curiosamente les pasa lo mismo. Lo más raro es que solo dos de ellos sufren las peores consecuencias, perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza para seguir luchando.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Actuando raro.**

La sección Esmerald se encontraba en total silencio, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decir algo por el simple hecho de que no hallaban palabras debido al asombro. El cual fue causado por la persona que estaba parada en la entrada, quien ajena al ambiente camino tranquilamente a su lugar y tomar asiento en su silla correspondiente.

Al principio no notaba nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que levanto la mirada, encontrándose con las miradas fijas de sus compañeros sobre él. No pudo evitar fruncir el seño al saber que no le dejaban de ver.

\- Chicos, sus miradas empiezan a ponerme nervioso –Admitió de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Ricchan, ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Le miro curioso unos de los editores, quien tenía sus cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos marrones; ignorando lo anterior dicho por su compañero.- ¿Por qué llevas esas ropas?

\- ¿Eh? –Fue lo primero en salir de sus labios, el mencionado no entendía el porqué de esas preguntas. Frunció el seño.- No me ha pasado nada. ¿Por qué de pronto preguntas eso?

\- Porque no acostumbras a vestir así –Declaro su otro compañero con una expresión seria; este era de cabellos castaños y ojos de un azul claro.

El editor novato solo levanto una ceja en señal de confusión, para luego mirarse a sí mismo. Vestía un zip-up rojo (sudadera/chaleco), debajo de esta llevaba una camisa de manga larga color negro y en la parte inferior tenía unos pantalones azules, junto con unas botas cafés; su cabello castaño estaba algo desordenado, dándole una apariencia rebelde y un tanto adorable por sus orbes esmeraldas.

Sin éxito al intentar ver que estaba mal en sí mismo, solo volvió a dirigir su mirada en los otros, abrió un poco la boca para hablar pero antes de siquiera hacerlo llego el editor en jefe; un adulto de ojos gatunos color almendras y cabello azabache. Quien estaba por empezar su sesión de gritos, mas se detuvo al llevar su atención en el menor, mirándole por pocos segundos, ganando que el otro desviara la mirada intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas ante la insistente mirada de su jefe.

\- Onodera… ¿Y esa ropa? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡Lo mismo preguntábamos nosotros! –Soltaron al mismo tiempo los tres editores, ganando un suspiro exasperado por parte del castaño.

Los presentes miraron detenidamente a Onodera en espera de una respuesta. El menor solo se encogió en su silla y tomo unos papeles de su escritorio, cubriendo su rostro con ellos con la intención de ignorarles.

\- En lugar de mirarme, trabajen –Murmuro encogiéndose más, ante las miradas persistentes.- ¡Hablo enserio, no estén perdiendo el tiempo!

\- Solo dinos, venga Ricchan –Persistió Kisa .- ¿Un evento importante?... o tal vez… ¿Una cita? –Dijo aquello último con un tono pícaro.

\- ¿Cita? –Repitió el azabache con un tono burlón pero con evidentes celos.- Kisa, él no podría tener una cita ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello –Declaro con una sonrisa divertida.- ¿Quién saldría con un gruñón?

\- ¿¡Eh!? –Gruño el castaño dejando los papeles que sostenía en la mesa y levantándose con brusquedad. Mirando amenazadoramente al mayor, sin embargo no soltó algún reclamo, solo le miro mal y se sentó de nuevo, volviendo a lo suyo, dejando con sorpresa a los otros.

Sin más todos tomaron eso como el final de la pelea, cada quien volvió a su trabajo correspondiente, claro que algunos seguían curiosos, pero decidieron no volver a sacar el tema a flote.

**-A-A-A-**

A mitad del día, pasando las horas entre papeleos y storyboard's, los empleados no podían evitar llevar su atención a Onodera y preguntarse internamente el porqué se rascaba tanto el brazo derecho, obviamente eso no tendría mucha importancia si no fuera porque a cada minuto rozaba sus dedos con su brazo y por más que intentara disimularlo no podía. Tal vez le incomodaba la camisa o algo por estilo pensaban otros.

\- Ricchan creo que si te levantas la manga un poc-

\- ¡No! –Le interrumpió con rapidez y nerviosismo.

\- … –Parpadea un par de veces aturdido por el grito.- ¿Seguro? Es que se te nota incomodo.

\- Muy seguro –Sonrió nerviosamente, mientras tomaba su mano para evitar rascarse.- Estoy realmente cómodo, no es necesario levantar la manga.

Soltando un suspiro y dando un asentimiento el de orbes marrones le devolvió la sonrisa para luego volver a retomar lo que hacía. Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que el castaño volviera a tener esas inmensas ganas de rascarse el brazo, solo se mordía el labio inferior intentando ignorar la sensación molesta, siendo completamente ignorante ante la mirada preocupada de su jefe.

Ya sin poder aguantar un segundo más, se levanto y camino a paso apresurado a los baños, siendo seguido por el azabache. Takano se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, indeciso de si entrar pero la preocupación de saber el que tenía su amado fue más grande y sin más abrió la puerta.

\- Onoder- -Callo al instante, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos como el menor rascaba su brazo con desespero y dejando que una expresión relajada se mostrase en su rostro.- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

\- ¡Ta-Takano-san! –Dio un pequeño brinco por el susto, dando media vuelta para mirarlo con total vergüenza.- Y-Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Venia tranquilamente al baño, pero me encuentro contigo rascándote como si dependieras de ello –Camino a él, tomando tiernamente su brazo, con la intención de levantar la manga.- Ahora respóndeme, ¿por qué te rascas tanto?

\- No es importante –Retiro su mano al ver las claras intenciones del mayor.- Tengo trabajo –Intento pasarlo de largo y huir, pero su camino fue bloqueado por el otro.- Takano-san déjeme pasar.

\- Lo hare cuando me digas que tienes en el brazo –Mirándolo con seriedad.- No es normal que evites levantarte la manga.

\- ¡No tengo nada, simplemente…! –Callo de pronto, buscando una excusa creíble, sin embargo no encontró nada.- Solo déjeme pasar, no hay que perder tiemp- ¡ngh!

Sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del azabache, su rostro inmediatamente se tiño de carmín por eso y por el hecho de darse cuenta que estaba siendo acorralado contra la pared. Takano-san se separo un poco de sus labios, acercándose de nuevo a su rostro, el menor por instinto cerro con fuerza sus ojos esperando un beso que nunca llego. En cambio sintió como la manga de su camisa era levantada, al momento se puso pálido y con temor abrió sus ojos, encontrando a su jefe pasando sus dedos por esa venda que cubría la muñeca hasta el codo.

\- Onodera –Pronuncio, captando su atención.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, en ese momento el castaño se dio cuenta del tono de voz con el cual fue pronunciado su apellido, lo único que podía pensar era que estaba ralamente jodido.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Presentimiento.**

Su mirada recorrió vagamente la oficina, deteniéndose en el hombre recostado en una silla con los pies sobre el escritorio, a pesar de que su cara estaba cubierta por una de esas típicas revistas Play Boy, se daba cuenta que dormitaba pacíficamente por los leves ronquidos que se escuchaban.

Rodo los ojos ante esa escena y se encamino al gran sofá que estaba en medio del establecimiento, donde se dejo caer y al mismo tiempo rascaba un poco su brazo derecho. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro tanto cansado como de aburrimiento, no tenía nada que hacer, además de que no había trabajo por el momento; cosa que lo irritaba de cierta manera.

\- ¿Por qué últimamente los días son tan aburridos? –Se pregunto a sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos.

No paso mucho rato hasta que su atención fue tomada por el sonido de las puertas principales abrirse, dejando a la vista a dos chicas, quienes tranquilamente caminaron a él y parar frente suyo.

\- Hey chicas –Saludo intentando sonar agradable, pero era realmente difícil debido a su irritación.

\- Hola querido –Sonrió dulcemente la chica más alta, quien tenía el cabello rubio y ojos claros; vistiendo un conjunto sexy de color negro.

\- Hola… -Respondió cortante la otra, esta era de cabello negro y ojos bicolor (su ojos derecho era verde y el izquierdo marrón rojizo), vestía una blusa corta color blanco, una mini falda verde con un short blanco debajo de esta y unas botas cafés que llegaban hasta las rodillas.- ¿Es mi idea o te ves de mal humor?

\- Se podría decir que ando algo malhumorado –Dijo restándole importancia.

Después de responder aquello se quedaron en silencio, algo que dejo extrañado al muchacho, pues ambas muchachas no llegaban por nada, normalmente siempre era para darles un trabajo que no querían hacer ellas. Pero al verlas frente suyo con expresiones tranquilas, le daba un poco de temor; porque cada vez que la rubia mostraba esa sonrisa dulce y la otra una actitud cortante… sabia que dirían algo que no era agradable para él.

\- Tenemos un trabajo para ti –Declaro la pelinegra, dejando de lado aquel silencio incomodo.

Lo sabía, ellas no venían por nada. Las miro por unos segundos, indeciso de si preguntar, claramente rechazaría esa oferta pero… ¡Maldita sea! Estaba tan aburrido y enserio necesitaba un trabajo para despejarse o al menos pasar el rato.

\- ¿Qué clase de trabajo? –Al ver como la sonrisa de la rubia se amplio, supo que con aquella pregunta ya se veía obligado a aceptar.

\- Oh, sabía que no podrías negarte cariño –Rio divertida la mayor.- Así que le pedí a Lady que te diera la información –Le hizo una seña a la pelinegra, dándole a entender que le entregara lo asignado al muchacho.

\- Toma –Mostrándole un folder lleno de papeles.- Todo está aquí, lo más básico que te puedo decir es que la familia se ha puesto muy histérica cuando nos llamo, según parece han tenido el mismo problema durante 3 meses.

Sin perder el tiempo tomo aquel folder y rápidamente se enfoco en leer esos papeles, de igual forma escuchaba atentamente lo que se le decía, después de todo no le era muy difícil hacerlo, se acostumbro a esa acción con el tiempo. Al finalizar su lectura, noto como ambas chicas se encaminaban a la salida. Se levanto de golpe, caminando a la mayor y tomarla del brazo.

\- Espera Trish… El trabajo es para ambos, ¿verdad? –Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver esa sonrisa ladina.- No, no me digas que… -Solo recibió un asentimiento.- ¡Trish, si se entera…!

\- No tiene porque enterarse –Le interrumpió despreocupada.- Esta dormido, además no creo que lo note y sé que no duraras mucho en el trabajillo. –Borro su sonrisa, poniendo una expresión seria.- Eso sí, tienes que ser cuidadoso. Aun no estoy muy segura de que poderes tiene o al menos si puede lanzar maldiciones –Confeso.

\- ¡Me estás diciendo que me mandas a una misión, donde ni siquiera has investigado sobre el problema principal! –Grito más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

\- Se podría decir que si –Se encogió de hombros.- Oh y vendré mas tarde a revisar tu brazo –Mirándolo rascarse un poco.- No es normal que esa comezón no haya cesado.

Sin decirle más se marcho, dejándolo con una mirada incrédula, simplemente no podía creer que esas mujeres tuvieran tal descaro al darle una misión, donde eran totalmente ignorantes del peligro que tal vez correría, pero se reprendía mentalmente por haber aceptado en un principio.

"Eso te pasa por estúpido"

Escucho aquello de forma burlona en su cabeza, a lo cual solo respondió con un gruñido molesto para luego encaminarse a donde las escaleras y subirlas, yendo a su habitación para prepararse.

**-A-A-A-**

Su rostro estaba completamente pálido, era incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Miro a otro lado con el intento de evitar esa mirada seria y penetrante del azabache, la escena era demasiado incomoda para él,

Su rostro estaba pálido, incapaz de poder decir algo. Miro a otro lado, intentando evitar la mirada seria y penetrante del azabache. Era una escena muy incómoda, porque su jefe, estaba exigiendo saber algo que ni el mismo se termina de explicar.

\- Yo… -Guardo silencio inmediatamente al no saber que decirle.

\- ¿Por qué tu brazo esta vendado? –Repitió firmemente, logrando darle un escalofrió al menor.

La respuesta: "No lo sé", no era una opción, sabía que el otro era persistente. Pero… ¿Qué le respondería? No pudo evitar sumergirse en sus pensamientos, debatiendo consigo mismo en busca de alguna solución, mas no encontraba nada y el hecho de que esa desagradable comezón volviera, no lo ayudaba.

\- Onode- –Su voz fue interrumpida por el sorpresivo empujón del castaño.

Eso lo dejo un poco aturdido, miro por el rabillo del ojo como el otro salía del baño, dejándolo solo. Negó levemente con la cabeza y sin más salió de ahí para regresar a su labor. Al momento que paso al lado de su compañero le mando una mirada de advertencia y solo se dejo caer sobre su asiento; bien podía esperar a que el horario de trabajo terminara para interrogar a su amado.

**~~*20 minutos después*~~**

No podía esperar, por más que quería hacerlo no podía. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que saber porque Onodera estaba vendado del brazo, era obvio que no podía disimular que su brazo esta irritándolo, cada vez que lo veía rozar esa parte con sus dedos, la curiosidad e inquietud se volvían más grandes. Incluso sus demás compañeros lo notaban.

\- Wow, Onodera estas acabando muy rápido tu trabajo –Dijo Mino un tanto asombrado, pero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

\- Cierto Ricchan, estas muy activo –Apoyo el de ojos marrones, mirando los storyboard's apilados a un lado de la laptop del editor novato.

\- Si –Mostro una sonrisa forzada, que paso desapercibida por todos, menos por el azabache, quien sabia que solo se mantenía escribiendo para ignorar la comezón.

A pesar de que la plática no duro mucho, podía ver como el menor olvidaba poco a poco la comezón, actuando como él mismo y eso logro que el ambiente se volviera más sereno.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad no duro mucho. Todos en la sección guardaron silencio ante el sonido que se escucho de pronto, no paso mucho para que volviera a presentarse, escuchando claramente que eran gritos de horror.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Problemas.**

Todos en la sección Esmerald se tensaron al escuchar tales gritos, el pánico no tardo mucho en presentarse cuando vieron los ascensores abrirse dejando paso a varios empleados aterrados y pálidos; pero lo que más destacaba era la sangre que adornaba sus ropas. Sus miradas estaban pérdidas y solo se limitaban a quedarse quietos o caminar en círculos.

\- ¿Pero qué…? –Soltó de pronto el editor de orbes azules.

\- Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que irnos –Los cinco editores de shojo miraron a su izquierda al escuchar esas palabras que se repetían, encontrándose con una chica pelinegra, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma. – Tenemos qu-

La chica callo de pronto, mirando aterrada al editor novato que se acerco a ella y se ponía a su altura, instintivamente quiso pararse o gritar, pero cuando sintió las manos del castaño tomando las suyas y dándole una mirada consoladora, no dudo en quedarse en esa posición.

\- Tranquila, no te hare daño –Murmuro suavemente para que solo ella lo escuchara.- No quiero molestarte pero... ¿Podrías decirme que paso?

Esta solo le miro con sus ojos ámbares cristalizados, demostrando que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento. Su labio inferior tembló un poco al intentar hablar, sin embargo le era difícil; esto no pareció molestar al castaño, pues solo presionaba su mano con la intención de darle seguridad, cosa que logro, porque la de cabellos negros respiro profundamente para luego mover sus labios ya estables.

\- Es- Está muerta –Fue lo primero que pronuncio, su voz se quebró cuando lo dijo.- Esa cosa la mato… todo fue tan rápido –Las lagrimas ahora rodaban libremente por sus mejillas.- Ella regresaba de sacar unas copias y… de pronto… –Tapo su cara con ambas manos, con la intención de ahogar sus sollozos.- fue atravesada y partida a la mitad.

Los demás se congelaron al escucharla, Onodera solo froto su espalda, pero fue sorprendido cuando la muchacha lo abraza, llorando desconsoladamente. Takano no pudo dar crédito a esa escena, una cosa era que el castaño intentara consolar a la joven, pero otra era que se dejara abrazar, si bien podría sonar estúpido eso, pero era comprensible que tuviera esos pensamientos; solo estaba celoso de la atención que recibía la de orbes ámbar.

A pesar de sentir la mirada asesina de su jefe, le ignoro sin más, no era el momento para preocuparse por esas cosas, necesitaba darle apoyo a la chica que lloraba, ya que era una solo una jovencita y se notaba que ingreso no hace mucho, la escena que debió presencia seguro la dejo con un trauma.

\- … -Calmando un poco su llanto para perseguir.- Luego empezaron a salir más de esas cosas y comenzaron a matar sin parar. No sabíamos que hacer, todos entramos en pánico al ver las salidas bloqueadas y lo único que se nos ocurrió fue tomar los ascensores.

Cuando termino de darle la explicación, soltó un pequeño gracias y se levanto con la intención de separarse cuando miro como otra chica de ojos violetas se acercaba, lo último que hizo como despedida fue darle una leve sonrisa y se acerco a sus compañeros para darles privacidad a las dos.

\- ¿Qué creen que sean "esas cosas"? –Pregunto curioso el de mirada marrón.

\- No lo sé, pero como sea una broma…–Empezó Hatori, lanzando una mirada seria a su alrededor.- Además seguro es una de esas bromitas que hace Isaka-san.

\- Yo no creo que sea eso –Intervino el castaño.- La chica se ve aterrada, no se puede ser tan buen actor… además la sangre es real.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber si es real? –Pregunto dudoso Mino, mostrándole una sonrisa.

Quedo callado por unos momentos, el quería creer que era una broma, sin embargo sabía que no era así. Era realmente extraño, incluso para él pero estaba muy seguro que todo era real, incluso la sangre, pudo sentirlo… el olor a hierro había penetrado su nariz cuando se acerco a la pelinegra.

\- El olor –Miro de reojo a donde las dos jovencitas.- No sé cómo describirlo per-

Fue silencio debido al gran golpe que se escucho al dentro del ascensor, inmediatamente todos se alejaron y varias mujeres gritaron de miedo cuando la puerta empezaba a ceder ante los golpes brutos… los cuales se detuvieron.

\- Silencio –Ordeno el azabache, logrando que las mujeres se callaran de golpe.

En eso las puertas de los ascensores salieron volando de manera sincronizada.

\- ¡Abajo! –Grito Onodera, obligando a la pelinegra y a su amiga que se agacharan.

Su grito logro que algunos reaccionaran de pronto, obedeciendo al menor, lamentablemente otros fueron demasiado lentos; dejando como consecuencia que la mitad de sus cuerpos fueran llevados por las puertas de ascensor y que su sangre fuera derramada tanto en el piso como en cara de otros.

Kisa quien ahora estaba en el suelo, miro donde el ascensor, quedando petrificado al instante ante lo que salía de ahí. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo de mirar, encontrándose con unos muñecos hechos con sacos de arpillera y enormes cuchillas.

\- ¿Qué diablos son esos? –Takano miro incrédulamente como esas cosas se balanceaban al caminar.

\- Parecen… espantapájaros –Declaro el castaño, mirando de la misma manera como se movían.- Nadie s-

Antes de siquiera terminar lo que quería decir, los empleados y editores iniciaron su escándalo cuando uno de esos muñecos, tiro enfrente de ellos a un muchacho masacrado que al parecer llevaba arrastrando desde hace un buen rato. Y como si fuera un espectáculo, levanto su enorme cuchilla para partirlo a la mitad; dando permiso de que los otros empezaran a despedazar lo que se les pusiera enfrente, soltando risas burlescas y un tanto ridículas.

**-A-A-A-**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos azules mientras dejaba que una mueca de dolor se dibujara en su rostro, al momento en que llevo su mano a la cabeza y sentir algo pegajoso en ella. Suspiro con cansancio al ver la sangre cubrir sus dedos y con pesadez se incorporo, dejando que las oleadas de dolor se presentaran ante el movimiento repentino.

"Hasta que despiertas"

Escucho en su mente cuando poco a poco se levantaba del frio suelo, pero le era algo difícil por su vista que estaba algo borrosa, por lo cual tampoco podía divisar donde se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué paso? –Soltó de manera rasposa, sintiendo el sabor a hierro en su boca.

"Bueno, cuando llegamos al lugar asignado donde era el trabajo todo iba bien, unos pequeños espantapájaros ya sabes, nada de qué preocuparse…. Pero llegaron esos otros demonios y… te metieron una paliza"

\- Genial –Respondió sarcásticamente, recuperando poco a poco su vista.

"Intente matarles, sin embargo eran demasiado astutos y muy fuertes. ¡Joder! ¡Si Trish hubiera investigado algo antes de darte el trabajo…!"

\- Ya, pero no lo hizo –Mirando su entorno.

"Por cierto, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Algún hueso roto?"

\- Si estoy bien, solo unas cuantas cortadas –Se miro a si mismo.- Sanaran más tarde, ahora lo más importante –Divisando sus armas tiradas a unos cuantos metros de él.- ¿Dónde están esos demonios?

"…Se fueron"

\- Podrías ser mas especifico –Dijo un poco molesto por la respuesta tan obvia del otro. Camino a donde sus armas, atento a lo que le diría.

"Siendo sincero no lo sé. Abrieron un portal, así que pudieron ir a cualquier parte"

\- ¡Maldita sea! –Se agacho un poco adolorido, tomando el arma de fuego y la espada, la cual tenía un líquido verde.- ¿Qué le diré a Trish? Más importante, ¿¡qué le voy a decir a Dante!?

Grito aquello molesto, no solo había sido golpeado, sino también humillado por estúpidos demonios desconocidos, esta cabreado con todo y más consigo mismo por dejarse vencer tan fácil.

"Primero podrías calmarte un poco, yo también estoy molesto pero alterarnos no resolverá nada"

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y suspiro profundamente, dejando que su enojo disminuyera. Por más raro que fuera, su demonio interior tenía razón; el enojarse no ayudaba en nada. Tenía que buscar una solución para ir tras esos demonios antes de que causaran algún caos en otro lugar.

\- Bien, escucha tenemos que ir tras ellos antes de que causen problemas y antes de que Dante se dé cuenta.

"Entonces saca a Yamato, si puede abrir la puerta al mundo de los demonios, entonces tal vez podamos abrir un portal"

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**En el capitulo anterior:**

\- ¿Qué diablos son esos? –Takano miro incrédulamente como esas cosas se balanceaban al caminar.

\- Parecen… espantapájaros –Declaro el castaño, mirando de la misma manera como se movían.

\- ¡Maldita sea! –Se agacho un poco adolorido, tomando el arma de fuego y la espada, la cual tenía un líquido verde.- ¿Qué le diré a Trish? Más importante, ¿¡qué le voy a decir a Dante!?

**Capitulo 4: Dios los cría y ellos de juntan (1/2)**

La sección Esmerald era un completo caos, cuerpos mutilados y despedazados cubrían la mayor parte del suelo. Los empleados buscaban aterrorizados una manera de huir pero terminaban de la misma manera; muertos. Otras personas se encontraban completamente inmóviles, tal vez resignados a morir.

Los cinco editores de manga shojo se pudieron ocultar debajo de unos escritorios, mirando la masacre con mucho detalle. La expresión de Takano era seria, mientras sus subordinados buscaban una salida segura, cosa que era realmente difícil pero no podían quedarse ahí, por lo que podían ver esas cosas no eran estúpidas. Al girar su rostro a donde se encontraba el castaño su seño se frunció, pues el menor parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba, apretando fuertemente su mano contra su brazo.

\- Onodera, no es momento para eso –Le murmuro, sacándolo de su trance.

\- Takano-san –Llamo Hatori casi audible, ya que uno de esos espantapájaros pasaba cerca de ellos.- Uno de los ascensores esta libre, si nos dirigimos a él sigilosamente podríamos lograr escapar.

\- Puede que funciones –Apoyo Kisa, ganando un asentimiento por parte del de orbes almendras.

Ya cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, se prepararon para correr cuando Hatori diera la señal; cuando lo hizo, todos se pusieron en movimiento, pero Takano al ver que el castaño no se movía, lo tomo del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse y correr.

Justo cuando pensaron pasar desapercibidos por las criaturas, uno se puso enfrente, cortándoles el paso, pero por suerte lograron esquivarlo. A pocos pasos del ascensor, el de mirada esmeralda escucho un grito femenino, con dificultad miro tras él, notando como los espantapájaros rodeaban a aquella chica pelinegra, quien era abrazada por la de orbes violetas. Instintivamente se soltó del azabache.

\- ¿Onoder- –Se giro pero fue interrumpido cuando fue empujado dentro del ascensor junto con los otros 3 editores.

\- Chicos yo… -Los miro, notando las miradas de sorpresa que le lanzaban, pero antes de siquiera escucharles reclamar, apretó el botón de bajar.- Lo siento.

Eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar el azabache, demasiado tarde recupero la compostura para detener al castaño. Las puertas se cerraron completamente, dejándolo con solo el recuerdo de un castaño mirándole de manera arrepentida.

Mientras tanto el castaño dio media vuelta, mirando a esos espantapájaros levantando sus cuchillas listas para acabar con ambas chicas, camino lentamente a donde ellos y por alguna extraña razón, su vista empezaba a nublarse al mismo tiempo que un insoportable dolor se hizo presente en su brazo.

Luego su entorno se volvió negro.

**Narra ¿?**

Abrace protectoramente a mi amiga, sabía que era nuestro fin pero yo intentaba consolarla murmurándole que todo estaría bien, lamentablemente no era así… Estas cosas se reían sínicamente al vernos de esta manera, se burlaban y no durarían en jugar con su presa. Cerré mis ojos cuando uno de ellos estaba por dar inicio a la diversión, levantando la cuchilla ensangrentada, la cual marcaba nuestro destino.

En eso escuche un chillido agudo, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos y lo que estaba frente a mi me sorprendió a tal punto que mis ojos se ampliaron y mi boca se abrió un poco. Vi como una de esas cosas estaba atravesado por una cuchilla parecía a la de los otros y como se partía lentamente a la mitad.

\- ¿Acaso vuestra madre no les dijo que era malo jugar tan cruelmente con indefensas jovencitas? –Escuche que eso lo decían de manera burlona.

Todos los espantapájaros que nos rodeaban se voltearon y sorpresivamente otro de ellos fue recibido con una cuchilla, mandándolo a volar y clavarse a una de las paredes, mientras un líquido verde sobresalía de su cabeza.

\- Si es así, entonces tendré que enseñarles modales –Escuche como aplaudía.

No aguante más y gire el rostro, mirando al causante de dichas palabras y acciones. No podía creer lo que mis ojos presenciaban, mas tampoco podía dejar de sentir alivio al verlo tan confiado y con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

**-A-A-A-**

**Narrador**

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero ahora lo sentía como un infierno, no podía creer que el abrir un portal fuera tan doloroso. Ahora odiaba más a su lado demoniaco por no haberle avisado de ese "pequeño" inconveniente al abrir portales. Soltó pequeños gemidos de dolor cuando se intento poner de pie y al momento de estirarse, sintiendo como sus huesos se ponían en su lugar, al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas heridas sanaban lentamente. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la repentina risa que escucho dentro de su cabeza.

"Jajaja perdón, se me olvido contarte la parte de la caída"

\- Jajaja –Río sarcásticamente para luego fruncir el seño.- ¡Imbécil!

"Mirando el lado positivo, no tienes nada roto"

Soltó un resoplido molesto y dio media vuelta con la intención de explorar el lugar en el cual había caído, cuando lo hizo quedo frente a frente con varias personas que vestían trajes con unas cuantas manchas de sangre, de inmediato supo que estaba en el lugar correcto. No pudo evitar fruncir el seño cuando noto que esas personas lo miraban con horror, tal vez por la espada en su espalda y el arma que sostenía en mano.

"Creo que no diste buena impresión"

\- ¿Eh? –Mirándolos.- Oh, escuchen y-

\- ¿¡Quien eres tú!? –Fue interrumpido por un hombre mayor de piel blanca y cabello azul, el cual salió de entre la multitud, dándole una tanto seria como furioso.

\- (Mente: Parece un oso) –Pensó burlonamente al mirarle.

\- ¡Responde! –Exigió mordazmente.

\- Seguro es otro de esas cosas –Chillo asustada una muchacha, dejando confuso al joven.- ¡Solo miren su brazo!

Inmediatamente su mirada confusa cambio a un semblante molesto, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, él no era como esos demonios. Dio un paso al frente mientras depositaba el arma en su funda, acción que obligo a los demás a retroceder y quedar tensos ante la mirada fría que les daba.

\- Escúchenme bien –Empezó a hablar de filosa, no le gustaba que lo acusaran por el simple hecho de que su brazo no fuera normal.- No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces o ver que me acusen por mi brazo, tengo una misión así que si no quieren salir heridos, quítense de mi camino.

"Wow, que directo has sido"

Al finalizar de decir eso los paso de largo y se adentro al edificio que estaba justo frente a él, dejando tras suyo a las personas impactadas y al hombre de cabello azulado molesto. Cuando se adentro su brazo derecho empezó a emitir una leve luz azulada, por lo que sabía que iba por buena dirección ya que la luz aumentaba con cada piso que pasaba.

"Oye Nero… Algo no está bien, siento una presencia rara"

Paró en seco al no entender a lo que se refería su lado demoniaco, cuando estaba por interrogarlo, pudo sentirlo, una presencia tan extraña pero casi tan familiar. Una fuerte punzada se presento en su cabeza, por lo cual llevo su mano humana a esta, pasando sus dedos por su cabello blanco con la intención de calmar el dolor; mas no funciono y un repentino mareo lo obligo a sostenerse de una pared cercana.

Justo en ese momento una pared tras él se derrumbo y un olor familiar penetro su nariz, sacándolo de ese aturdimiento repentino. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y un aire de satisfacción emano de él al momento que tomo a Blue Rose de su funda y disparo tras suyo sin siquiera ver, escuchando un gruñido de dolor.

Dio media vuelta encontrándose con un perro totalmente negro que era cubierto por fuego alrededor de su cabeza y gruñía de manera feroz, mostrando esos enormes colmillos.

\- ¿Un Basilisk? –Soltó con un bufido ofendido.- Hombre, pensé que era un demonio más decente.

El demonio se agacho dejando salir un gruñido molesto, tal vez se ofendido por su comentario. Antes de que este corriera a él, su cabeza exploto y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

\- Eso fue fácil –Mirando el cuerpo inerte del perro, con la intención de guardar su arma cuando otro gruñidos se hicieron presentes dando paso a cinco de esos demonios y el que yacía muerto se levanto de pronto con una cabeza regenerada.- ¿Qué?

Miro incrédulo lo que tenia frente a él, no podía ser que ese Basilik se regenerara, ellos no podían hacer eso. Frunció el seño al pensar que tal vez esos demonios desconocidos eran causante de este hecho. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto como esos perros pulgosos corrían directamente a él, lanzando bolas de fuego de sus hocicos.

\- Vamos –Dejo su preocupación de lado para actuar burlón, dando unas cuantas palmadas a su rodilla con su brazo derecho.

**Continuara…**


End file.
